


Free Fallin'

by AlexiCyn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Ginny Weasley, Humor, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, did I do that?, love is love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 00:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20218969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexiCyn/pseuds/AlexiCyn
Summary: She had it comin'!





	Free Fallin'

**Author's Note:**

> The bunny group shared an Instagram post. Since I'm not sure how to share the screen shot, I'll type out the inspiration here:
> 
> fujoshilifesworld - follow
> 
> Harry: Why is Ginny in the hospital?  
Draco: *shrugs* natural causes  
Harry: *screams* you pushed her off the Fucking roof!  
Draco: ...  
Draco: Gravity is natural
> 
> THAT inspired THIS! :)

Harry was turning various shades of red and Draco knew it wasn't good for his love's health. He looked at Harry and held up a hand to forestall the building explosion. His love might not be a Weasley, but he sure as shit had their temper!  
  
"Harry! I did **NOT** push her. She fell when I startled her. She startled because she tripped the proximity alarms on the roof and didn't expect me to pop up behind her like a Jack-in-the-box. She was **ON** the roof because she was trying to sneak into the house. She was trying to sneak into the house **BECAUSE** she had various lust and fertility potions on her person. She **HAD** those potions because she's a deranged fan girl that doesn't respect our marriage, or understand that **NO** Is a complete sentence. Now you can't be totally mad at me, seeing as how I did let the aurors know that she needed a medic too. I will **NOT** ignore her behavior, we have a restraining order against the horrible little git for a reason."  
  
Draco stopped talking and Harry just stood blinking at him before beginning to grin. "I swear, I think you said all of that without even drawing an additional breath".  
  
Draco's smirk would make the muggle devil himself blush. "Well, Harry. I don't remember you ever complaining about my breath control before. But if you wish, I'm sure we can find some more interesting ways to test your theory." The blonde smiled when Harry took the hand he was offering without any hesitation. And if he pulled his love towards their bedroom while whistling "Free Fallin'", he wasn't going to apologize for it. Not when Harry let out a startled laugh after all. Besides, Harry knew he had a petty streak and married him anyway. Good thing for the Malfoy Lord that Harry liked his men snarky, and just on the right side of mean.   
  


[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1lWJXDG2i0A](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1lWJXDG2i0A&fbclid=IwAR1oaHXcPp1CqTQBXveAFAkXG36U59KXyfwCwmMfMvGZ-kHs8YWvVl0KLOM) The link is for Tom Petty's "Free Fallin'" 


End file.
